


trust is a soft place (in your heart)

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Stuckony Love Letters 2021, first heat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Omega Tony has never let anyone into his nest before, and he's a little nervous about showing it off to Bucky and Steve during their first heat together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150
Collections: Stuckony Love Letters





	trust is a soft place (in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [Stuckony_server_love_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters) collection. 



> Bucky & Steve are an Alpha/Beta pair but it's unclear who is which. Believe what makes you happy.
> 
> Although I probably never comment for phone reasons, I love Corsets_and_Cardigans' work and wanted to give them something back. And then this happened.
> 
> Quick-betaed by the lovely and patient Dr QT, who is very kind to me in a myriad of ways not all having to do with fic.

Tony might be famous for his conquests in bed, but he had never let anyone into his actual nest before. He had an entirely separate bedroom in the same sleek, modern style as the rest of the house where he took his one-night stands and Mx. Maybes. The bed was soft and the blankets softer, but it was nothing at all like a proper nest.

Tony slept in an entirely different part of the house when he slept alone.

This room held no strange scents of other omegas, of possessive alphas or insecure betas. In here, every single surface was soft. The pillow pit was lined in memory foam and covered not only in blankets, pillows, sheets, comforters, and every other manner of decadent linens, but also his true weakness as an omega -- plush toys. The _pièce de résistance_ of his collection, the one thing he never, ever wanted anyone to know about, was something he'd bought himself for his first heat as a legal adult.

Tony cuddled up into the fur, which, though old, had been carefully cleaned and restored to its original softness every single year before his birthday. The stuffing had just the right amount of of squish to it, the shape such a perfect floppiness of arms and legs and giant, fuzzy belly that he often slept right on top of the toy. If he curled up just right, the way he was now, he could fit entirely in the circle of lighter fabric and arrange the arms around him so it became a nest in and of itself.

He sighed, then said to JARVIS, "It's okay, they can come here. They've earned a chance to see, uh." Tony gestured around him and sighed again. "Is this a terrible idea?"

"I believe they will be charmed, sir," said JARVIS. "Even if they react badly, they are both too honorable to divulge any details to the media."

Tony swallowed again, then uncurled enough to try to look alluring instead of pathetic, draped in layers of the thinnest, softest red-and-gold silk lingerie, perfect for an omega about to go into heat with his alpha and beta. Well, hopefully his.

There was a knock at the door, and Bucky's voice said, "Can we come in, doll?"

"We brought enough goodies for the whole week, if you let us stay," added Steve, hopeful as a puppy hearing the rustle of a treat bag.

Tony smiled to himself and nodded to JARVIS. "Come in, boys. As long as you promise never speak of this to anyone else."

The door opened and two heads poked in together, the men comfortably close with each other in a way Tony longed for. "Wow," said Steve, blinking. "I did not know they made Bucky Bears that size."

"What," said Bucky, staring over the top of his stupidly large gift basket. "Wait, what?"

"It was custom," said Tony, curling in on himself a little. "I've had it since I was 18."

"Wow," said Steve, setting down the two giant coolers he'd been hauling to walk close. He was already barefoot, JARVIS no doubt making them shed their shoes before coming inside, and his eyes couldn't seem to settle between Tony and the bear.

"I have the most confused boner right now," said Bucky, blushing bright red a second later. "I did not mean to say that out loud."

Tony couldn't help but snicker, which set them all off in a cascade of highly undignified laughter. Bucky managed to set his basket down before collapsing into the bed pit, which only made him laugh harder as he finally noticed the other plushies scattered throughout the nest. He picked up a giant Captain America Tsum Tsum and squashed it close, inhaling deeply. "Oh, man, this smells like you've slept with it for ages," he said, sounding almost jealous.

Steve caught his breath and looked between the two of them, then cracked up laughing again. Bucky waded toward Tony, nostrils flaring as he took in the concentration of scent: hints of Tony's oncoming heat layering over the fragrance of past heats that was as much a part of Bucky Bear by now as his fabric and stuffing.

"You like me best," Bucky said, looking smug.

Steve huffed. "He likes us both." He sounded a little pouty, though, which made Tony preen.

"I like you both," said Tony, "but Bucky Bear is a classic, so that's who I went with. Even I don't need two giant teddy bears."

"Nah," said Bucky, finally reaching the bear and mugging until Tony curled down to kiss him. "You'll have the real thing from now on, so this guy'll have to learn to share." He gave his namesake's leg an affectionate pat.

Steve snuggled up next to Bucky to get kisses of his own. "We'll take real good care of you, Tony." He paused, looking slightly pained, then added, "Even if you want us to fuck you on the bear."

Tony cracked up all over again, letting himself relax into the warmth of hormones and affection that had been trying to take over his brain since the scent of his mates hit his nostrils. "We'll see," he said teasingly, tugging them both closer. "After all, we'll have a lot of heats together."

Bucky and Steve lit up like twin suns, hope and joy shining out of them, suffusing their scents and filling the room along with the sweetness of Tony's fast-approaching heat.

"Yeah," said Bucky, tucking Tony close to him and kissing his hair. 

Steve tucked himself up on the other side, all three of them squished into Bucky Bear, and finished the thought for all of them. "We will."

If Bucky Bear had an opinion, he, like JARVIS, kept it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no idea why my brain saw "Comically large teddy bear" and "likes A/B/O" and did this, but here we are. And I'm really okay with that.


End file.
